14 de Febrero
by VoidDianaMRC
Summary: Oh, el día de San Valentín. El mas esperado por las parejas y el mas odiado por los solteros. Mikan tendrá que pasar San Valentín sola ¿o no?.


**14 de Febrero.**

14 de Febrero, el día mas esperado por las parejas y el mas odiado por los solteros.

Mikan se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su departamento, su piernas cruzadas en forma de indio y un tazón lleno de cereal de chocolate a un lado, la televisión estaba encendida y con la película a medias, pero la castaña estaba mas interesada en su teléfono.

 _ **"-Me hubiera gustado pasar este día contigo"**_

Pulso enviar y las palomitas grises a un costado del mensaje le informaron que el mensaje se había enviado con éxito. Suspiro, una relación a distancia no era fácil de llevar, hace dos años su novio Natsume había sido aceptado en la universidad, la cual quedaba al otro extremo del país, solo podían verse en fechas importantes y vacaciones de 3 meses de duración. Lo maldijo internamente por ser tan inteligente y ser aceptado en una universidad de gran prestigio.

Dejo su teléfono a un lado y se dispuso a ponerle atención a la película, pero su cerebro decidió que recordar era una mejor opción. Por su mente pasaron millones de momentos junto a Natsume, cuando chocaron en los pasillo en su primer día de clases, las peleas en medio receso, la vez que ayudaron a Ruka a conquistar a Hotaru y el día que Natsume se le confeso y le pidió el noviazgo. Otro suspiro, recordaba perfectamente ese día.

El profesor de Biología no tuve mejor idea que ponerla junto a Natsume en un trabajo escrito de 10 páginas, Milkan no estaba para nada feliz con la noticia, no hace mucho había descubierto sus sentimientos por el azabache y la idea de estar solos en una habitación la ponía de los nervios.

Dos días después se juntaron en la casa de él, todo iba bien, estaban en la sala, sus padres no estaban y lo único que se escuchaba era la televisión. No paso mucho para que una discusión comenzara, al principio solo eran insultos bobos e infantiles, que luego se convirtieron en gritos. Una cosa llego a la otra y terminaron recostados en él sillón de cuero blanco, con Natsume sobre ella y sus labios unidos.

 _"Me gustas, me gustas mucho, Lunares"_ fueron las palabras de Natsume después de romper beso, y no paso mucho para que Mikan comenzara con otro.

Un gran estruendo saco a la chica de sus pensamientos. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que el cielo se encontraba gris y la lluvia que caía tenia pinta de no querer detenerse.

Se levantó para cerrarla, y sus ojos siguieron a un par de gotas que resbalaban por el cristal y rápidamente Milka empezó a jugar de que las gotitas estaban en una carrera, y al parecer la de la derecha tenía ventaja.

El sonido de su celular la distrajo de la pequeña competencia que se había creado en su imaginación. Se acercó al sofá y tomó el pequeño aparato, reviso sus notificaciones y se dio cuenta de que Natsume había respondido, rápidamente entro al chat.

 _ **"-A mi también, preciosa**_

 _ **-Pero ya, no nos pongamos nostálgicos y cuéntame ¿qué te hubiera gustado hacer si estuviéramos juntos?"**_

Mikan se confundió ¿Que forma de evitar la nostalgia es esa? No tenía sentido, por lo menos no para ella. Pero aun así decidió ignorarlo y pensó "¿Que me hubiera gustado hacer con Natsume si estuviéramos juntos?".

La respuesta era fácil, Mikan no era de mucho pedir. Una tarde de películas, él reposando su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y le hacía mimos, con una buena pizza Hawaiana y unos cuantos dulces, y terminar el día de la mejor forma; ambos acostados en la cama, ella acostada sobre su pecho mientras escucha los latidos de su corazón, hablando durante horas de las cosas que hacía Natsume en la universidad y ella contándole de lo que hacía junto a Ruka y Hotaru durante su ausencia.

Sonrió. Si, sin duda ese era su San Valentín perfecto.

Escribió rápidamente y coloco unos cuantos emojis como a ella le gustaba. Aunque para algunos parecía un poco cursi y empalagoso, Natsume conocía a su novia y estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad, y no le molestaba, de echo había adquirido un poco de la personalidad de la chica y estaba feliz con eso.

Pulso enviar y se sorprendió de que la respuesta llegara de forma casi inmediata.

 _ **"-Wow, alguien necesita un poco de amor.**_

 _ **-¿Que te parece si me abres la puerta y lo solucionamos?**_ __ _ **;)**_ _ **"**_

Okay, eso la confundió.

 _ **"-¿A que te refieres? No me asustes, Natsume."**_

El sonido de golpes en la puerta fue su única respuesta.

Temblorosa y con el teléfono aun en la mano se acercó la puerta. En su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Su mano libre se sujetaba fuertemente a la perilla, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y sus piernas temblar, se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse ¿Y si no era él? No quería que alguien más la viera en esa situación, el nerviosismo y la emoción juntos podían hacer que Mikan actuara sin pensar y dejarla en vergüenza.

Otros tres golpes hicieron que Mikan regresara a la realidad. Trago saliva y abrió.

-¡Venga! Pensé que nunca abrirías- Y ahí estaba él, con unos jeans sueltos de color negros, unas botas tipo militar de mismo color, una camisa pegada al cuerpo color rojo y una chaqueta de cuero también negra, sobre su cabeza reposaban unos lentes de sol. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, Mikan noto las gotas de agua que cubrían todo su cuerpo y la pequeña maleta que se encontraba a su lado. Si, definitivamente Mikan no sabía cómo reaccionar-¿Te quedara ahí todo el día o le darás un abrazo a tu sexy novio?-Dijo mientras abría los brazos.

-Tu...Idiota-Se lanzó a los brazos del azabache con una gran sonrisa en los labios, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos, escondiendo su cara en el pequeño espacio de entre la cabeza y el cuello. Natsume rodeo la pequeña cintura de Mikan con su brazo y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de las pequeñas risa que esta soltaba, la había estrañado.

La separo de su cuerpo y unió sus labios, Natsume rápidamente sintió el sabor a fresa que desprendían sus labios. El beso era lento y delicado, tal como a ellos les gustaba, no pudo evitar sonríe en medio del beso, esa sensación que recorría toda su anatomía era su favorita. Mikan disfruto al máximo el beso, el olor característico de Natsume llenaba sus pulmones y la sensación del pelo de su nuca entre sus dedos era increíblemente satisfactoria. La necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separaron.

-Un mes- Susurro él, sus frentes estaban juntas y se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-De igual forma, Mikan susurro, sentía que al mínimo sonido con un volumen "moderado" arruinaría el momento.

-Me quedare un mes, mis calificaciones son las mejores de mi curso y el director me dio esto como reconocimiento, vacaciones durante un mes-Explico, y pudo notar el brillo de felicidad que tenían los ojos de Mikan, la sonrisa en sus labios y las pequeña risa que salía de los mismos. El beso que le siguió lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así supo tomar el control. Otra vez, el oxígeno empezó a hacer notar su ausencia y tuvieron que separarse-Así que... ¿No habías mencionado una pizza en nuestra conversación?-Natsume decidió romper el silencio. Mikan entró al departamento ordenándole que escogiera las películas que quisiera mientras ella pedía la pizza y servía los dulces. Su felicidad se hacía notar a través de su voz, y no era por nada, su novio la acompañaría durante todo un mes.

Natsume entro mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajada en voz baja. Dejo la maleta a un lado y cerró la puerta, pasando el seguro como siempre.

No podía esperar para ver la cara de felicidad de Mikan al enterarse de que, en realidad, dentro de un mes se graduaba oficialmente. O mejor aún, la cara que pondría al ver el bonito anillo que Natsume llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.


End file.
